This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Universal service heating, ventilation and air-conditioning (HVAC) control boards are used to control furnaces, air handlers, heat pumps, and air-conditioning units. Properly configuring most universal service HVAC control boards to match their original application generally requires manual intervention by an installer.